The Dragon slayer of the dark
by Blueicewing
Summary: I am retyping the summary and working on the next ch.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first Zeref and Lucy pairing.

Lucy found a little girl crying on her way back from a mission and took her in. Zeref is fully awaking but wants to atone for his sins and runs into Lucy, the very mage he needs for his plan, travelling with a little girl. He decide to travel with them and join Fairy Tail. What he lest expected was for her to fall in love with him and he her and to be bonded by a great dragon. What if there were three other dragon slayers? Why did the dragons disappear? What evil is lurking in the shadows of the guilds? How will Lucy and Zeref's feelings affect his plan and the guilds? What happens if Lisanna was evil and took over Fairy Tail? I only own my characters.

"Hmmm. It has been 5 moths since I left Fairy Tail. I wonder how every one is doing." A girl of 19 with long lush silvery blond hair in a cloak made from dragon scales said out loud to no one. She was passing thought a burned down village when she herd crying, she followed the sound and found a little girl no younger than 3 crying. She walked to the girl and said, " you poor thing. I won't hurt you." The little girl looked up startled and held out her arms to her and the blond picked her up and held her close. She said, " I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail. Come on let get you cleaned up and your toy." Lucy stood up and walked out of the village to a hot spring and cleaned her up. The girl had silver hair that came down to her shoulders with dark blue winter eyes and fair skin. Lucy undressed the girl and got undress she then stepped in the spring and washed both of there hair. The little girl giggled as Lucy dunked under and came back up and splashed water on her. Lucy smiled and gentle rained her hair and said, " do you have a name?" the little girl shook her head and Lucy said, " Then I'll call you Shinju. I'm a key using mage. Hmm, I wonder if you have any magic." She reached to her pouch and took out an silver key with what looked like a fox on the handle and said, " Open the gate of nine tails, Vulepecula!" a golden light filled the spring and a golden white fox with nine tails appeared and said, " Lucy. What can I do for you? And who is she?" Lucy said, " This is Shinju. I found her in a village that burned down and I was thinking if she has any magic. Can you feel anything?" the fox, which was walking on water came to the girl and sniffed her and said, " She is an Ice and steller mage. Her Ice magic is stronger than any ice using mage. Draco was complaining that he wants a new student and master. Lucy if you like Draco can train her in dragon slayer magic because he is an ice dragon and she can have his key. He is an silver key and you can give Shinju a golden key and teach her to become steller mage." Lucy looked down at the girl and said, " Sure. I still haven't made a contract with the great dog. And I'll see if Capricorn can be her gold spirit. Tell Draco he will have a new student and owner and ask Capricorn." The fox nodded and disappeared and on the rocks were some cloths from the spirit world and a cloak that was silky back with silver sheen to it. They got out, dried off and Lucy helped Shinju get dress in the cute dress with a dragon on it then put on her cloak. Lucy than got dress in her skirt and blue green tank took out a brush and ribbons and started to brush Shinju's hair.

As she was brushing, her thoughts went to the ice mage who was like a brother to her at Fairy Tail. His dark blue eyes and black hair that looked soft made her sigh. She muttered, " Grey." Making Shinju looked up at her with curiosity and Lucy said, " Grey is a good friend. An ice mage, there all done." She let her up and the little girl shaking walked over to the hot springs and had a huge smile pone here face then back to her. Lucy smiled and gave her a big hug and said, " I didn't know you could walk. You'll travel with me since you have no place to go. Then Capricorn appeared and said, " Lucy-sama, I would be honoured. You can give my key to young Shinju and I'll protect her. Draco can open his gate when ever he likes and will be here in 3…2…1…" and he appeared in a flash of green light. He was 6"2, icy blue eyes and frosty purple hair dressed in jeans and a shirt. He said, " Hi. I'm Draco the ice dragon you must be Lucy. Leo wasn't lying when he said that you were a beauty." He looked down when he heard a voice say, " Mama? Who tat is? Me like im." And giggled at the looks on their faces, Lucy said, " Shinju this is Draco a dragon who will teach you dragon slayer magic. And the man with horns is Capricorn. Their spirits and will protect you, sweetie." She looked at them with wonder and started to jump around yelling, " Shinju is happy!" Draco caught her and said, " Your mom is right, Shinju-chan. You are like Lucy, your mom, so you'll get my key. When do you want to start training?" She stopped and thought than shouted. " Now!" then a huge shadow fell over them making them freeze and look up. They saw the most feared dragon of them all, Acnologia the black dragon of the Apocalypse land in front of them. It turned its huge head to them and said in a chilly female voice, " Lucy of Fairy Tail. You'll become the Apocalypse dragon slayer. I hate the humans but you are no human Lucy but a demon, the last pureblooded element tengu. I won't hurt your daughter because she is the last pureblooded ice Inu. Her parents were human as were yours, Lucy but you came out demons. Draco can teach your daughter and I'll teach you. I will not try to change your view of life nor your daughter's. Lets start now. Lucy you training will be 7 years long but you'll not age. But you must keep your magic secret if any one knew that I'm training you they will be after you. When it comes time to show your powers I'll send a sign to you." And in a flash of black light the dragon changed into a woman with ice-cold white eyes, long black with blue hair and in a black kimono. She was deadly beautiful and Lucy said, " You're a female?" she nodded and said, " If we get started now the sooner your training will be done." So from there on the training begin.


	2. Chapter 2

~**7 years later~**

"Lucy and Shinju you have completed your training under me and Draco. The Dragon king wishes for you to have this." Acnologia said in her human form and handed a 25 year old Lucy a golden box with a dragon carved on the lid, They where in a huge meadow that could fit 4 grown dragons in it. She opened it and saw 14 keys in it. "Those are the dragon keys. All the dragons agreed to be turned into Celestial spirits and be bounded to you and only you. The red is Igneel, the silver is Metalicana, the bluish white is Grandeeney, light tan is Weisslogia, the black one is Skiadrum, and the jade one is Zirconis which to me was surprising seeing that he hates humans. Any way, the red and yellow is Atlas Flame, the cream one is Motherglare, the grey one is Scissor Runner, the sea blue is Revire, the black and blue is mine, the gold and silver is the Dragon king himself, the pale blue is the Dragon Queen, and the rainbow one is the Rarest dragon of all, she is the rainbow dragon or the elemental dragon. She is very strong, formable, and fierce but kind sweet and caring. Shinju this is from the king as well." Acnologia bent down and gave the 10 year old girl a sword with a dragon carved into the hilt. Shinju smiled and took it then put it on her belt then said, "Thank you!" the dragon smiled and stood back up and said seriously to Lucy, "Lucy listen carefully. In the up coming Magic Games the Dragons that you have will be controlled and as long as you have the keys the will be safe. But you need help to do that as well. Find Zeref the Dark wizard and form a partnership with him as well as the Twin Dragon slayers Sting and Rogue who are still wondering then form a guild and when you do play this flute and all the types of Slayers, demons, and mystical beings will come to your guild. It will send them a message but if they are in a guild the will not hear it. I'll only summon the Twin Dragon slayers they have yet to join a guild. When they arrive call Weisslogia and Skiadrum." Lucy nodded and took the flute that became a bracelet and watched as her dragon shifted forms and let out a humming sound before vanishing. "So you are the new dragon slayer Lucy of Fairy Tail?" a voice said as a man about her age came out into the sunlight, he had messy black hair, black eyes wearing a black open collard and tan rob with a flowing large whit toga around and a cross his torso. "Zeref, how much did you here?" Lucy asked and he walked to her and fell to his knees and said, "I will like a partnership with you. If I can do good I may be able to atone for my sins I have done over the years. Pleas, Lucy." Lucy crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder making him look up and say, "Sure. You are not evil or the Dark Mage every one fears you are just a mage who has mastered the Dark Arts." His eyes tear up and he said in a grateful voice, "Thank you. Here this will bound us together." He took out a black necklace with gold intertwined with a black moon and put it on her. "Its beautiful." She said looking at it. Zeref nodded and said, "I have the sun and once on it can never been taken off." And put on a gold and silver with a golden sun around his neck as well then stood up and held down a hand which Lucy took and he pulled her up. "Mama? Who is that?" Shinju asked making them turn and Lucy said, "Zeref our new friend, Zeref this is my adopted daughter Shinju the ice dragon slayer."

Lucy watched as he bent down and say, "Hi. It's nice to meet you." And smiled when the dark mage was knocked to the ground by a very happy 9 year old making them laugh in joy. The apocalypse dragon slayer looked up and saw blond and darked haired men come out and she said, "I'm guessing you two are the twin dragon slayers?" the blond nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm Sting and this is Rogue and you are?" " I am Lucy the apocalypse dragon slayer and the little girl is my adopted daughter Shinju the ice Dragon slayer. And some one wants to see you. Give me room." They all stepped back with Shinju in Zeref's arms and she took out the tan and black keys and said, "Open the realm of the Dragons! Come forth the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum and the White dragon, Weisslogia!" a tan, gigantic, bearded dragon with feathery, angle-esque wings appeared first than a black dragon appeared in the clearing. "Weisslogia, how? I thought that…" Sting asked as he ran to the tan dragon wrapping his arms around his neck. Weisslogia said in a soft but deep voice, "You did my son but only my body. You see Skiadrum and I are now Celestial spirits bounded to Lucy-sama thus giving me a solid body as well as Skiadrum. You can stop living with guilt from years ago. Lucy-dono, and Shinju-sama need you magic to help them guard our keys. Go with them and help start a guild. Lucy-dono thank you for letting me see Sting once more." And bowed his head and she bowed back as did Skiadrum. The shadow dragon said in a deep voice, "White is right. Your powers are needed. The guild will be a fair and just guild that you, Lucy-sama, Shinju-sama, Sting and Zeref will create. Good bye Rogue." And both dragons vanished and Rogue said as he turned to Lucy, " Thank you so much for letting us see our dragons, Lucy. We will come with you." She smiled and turned to Zeref and asked, "Do you know of a place where we could start a guild?" He thought and said, "Yes. I do. It is 5 hours north of here and the city is called Misty Hills and they are looking for a guild. You see there was one 100 years ago but the master pasted away and they disband. We could go there." We all nodded and Shinju said, "Lets go!"

**~From now on I will be switching between 1 and 3****rd**** P. ~**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Once we arrived we went straight to the city hall and got the key, filled out the papers for the guild, and the stamp which was an old Celtic symbol that had a big star in the middle with 7 stars around it and then Zeref shook hands with the mayor who was also a mage and the leader of their Magic counsel and with that we all left to our new home. We walked threw the city and stopped a mansion that was beautiful and looked cozy. Zeref bent down next to Shinju and said, "Why don't you open the doors?" giving her the key and we watched her run up to the door. "Excuse me?" a male voice said making us turn. There was a man that looked like he was in his mid 30s standing with a long staff with friendly and wise eyes. "Yes, sir can we help you?" the asked shooting a glare at the boys to be quiet and the man said, "Yes. I am Arthur a shifter and earth mage. Ummm… if you don't mind I could be the master. You see my many time over grandfather was the master of this guild and I would like to carry out the name but if you don't want me to I could join as a member." I looked at the boys and Sting said, "I'm cool with it. I want to do missions and not paperwork." "Same with me also." Rogue said and Zeref nodded so I turned back and said, "You can, Master. Here is the stamp. Oh I'm Lucy, the guy beside me is Zeref the other blond is Sting and the man beside him is his partner Rogue and the little girl who went in side is my adopted daughter, Shinju." I gave him the stamp and he said, "Ah. The Seven Stars symbol, I would like it in green." And gave it back to me and said pointing to his shoulder. I nodded and gave him the stamp and a girl around our age came up and said, "Uncle?" Arthur said, "Ah Eva. Every one this is my niece Eva an air mage. Eva this is Lucy, Zeref, Sting, and Rogue." Eva had midnight hair and sky blue eyes that were friendly. She smiled and said in a very Mairjane-like, "Hi. So you are reopening the guild? Can I work there as the bar tender?" "Sure. You will love Shinju my adopted daughter." I replied happily and together we all went in. the inside was a warm brown color and the floors were wooded. There were chairs, couches, some tables and a huge TV. We all gasped and Sting whistled and said, "This is our guild? Sweet." Zeref nodded and said, "Yeah. Master how many rooms are there?" "Enough for the entire guild to have a room, You see the idea is for mages to feel at home and that they are safe. Of course sometimes we rent out our rooms to visiting guilds members. We all eat in the dinning hall that has a bar in it, a hot spring in the back one for guys other for girls and a mixed one. Then if you go to the 4th floor there is a pool. The name is 7 Stars." Arthur said smiling at our shocked expressions. I said, "I have to do something really quick." And left the guild I touched the bracelet and when I had the flute I blew it and then it turned to dust. "Hey miss you the master?" a rough voice said making me turn to see a 10 year old boy with bright red hair and brown eyes walking towards me. "No I am a member. I'm Lucy Heartfillia the apocalypse dragon slayer and stellar mage." His eyes widen and said, "I'm Rick a phoenix slayer. I'm the same as you just instead of a dragon a phoenix raised me. I want to join." I smiled and said, "Wow. Now lets take you to the Master. I have a daughter your age." He grabbed my hand and said, "Really? But you are too young." I giggled and said, "I took her in. he name is Shinju and she is the Ice dragon slayer. There is Sting the White dragon slayer and Rogue is the Shadow dragon slayer." We entered the guild and Rick looked around in awe at the place and I walked up Master and said, "Rick would like to join 7 Stars." He nodded and said warmly, "Welcome. See that silver haired girl your age go to her and get your stamp and welcome to the guild." He let go of my hand and walked over to Shinju and got his stamp and they started to talk making me smile.

Time skip 3 months

3 months have past and the guild was thriving and well loved by every one in the town. All of them were pretty accepting that Zeref is the Dark Mage which made him happy. Zeref and I became a couple 2 moths ago. He asked me when we were on a mission and every one was happy. We had a bunch of different Slayers, Mages and demons which means that we have the most slayers of all. One day was I was sipping on a peach milkshake Arthur came out sit by me and said, "Lucy, I'm not sure how you will take this but Fairy Tail is sending 4 teams to form an with them an alliance with them.." I stiffen and fell into a flash back

~Flash back~

I was at the bar and looking around at the place I thought was home. For the past months they have been ignoring me but Grey, Freed, and Gajeel who became like brothers and I was kick off the team by Ezra and Natsu and replaced with Lisanna. Then when Natsu called me weak I had enough I went into the master's office and he immetly removed my mark and went back to work making me sigh sadly and as I was leaving Freed hugged me in a brotherly way and said, "I will always find you. I'll see you again." I hugged him back and pulled away only to be pulled into Gray's chest and he said, "We'll be together again soon. Like Freed said." The gruff voice of Gajeel said, "Stripper is right, Bunny Girl." With one last hug I left the guild for good.

~End of flash Back~

I sighted and thought, "I wish Gray, Freed, and Gajeel where here." I felt master pat my head and herd his foot steps. "OI, Bunny Girl!" a gruff voice said making me turn around saw a man with long black crazy hair and metal pricings, a green haired man in a fancy red suite, and a raven haired guy with only his boxers on. "Freed, Gray, Gajeel!" and t ran to them making them laugh and surrounded me in a group hug. They let go and I said to every one who was looking at us, "My Brothers are here!" making every one cheered and Gray said with a whistle, "Nice. We would like to join 7 Stars, Luce." Making my smile widens and Eva came over and said, "Hi I'm Eva. Where would you like your stamp and in what color?" Freed said, "right hand green, pleas." She nodded and the stamp appeared on his hand. Gray said, "Navy blue on the right bicep." And his stamp appeared then Gajeel said, "left shoulder black." And once he had his stamp he sniffed and said, "There are Dragon slayers here?" I nodded and said, "All the dragon slayers to the middle." And about 16 people came forth and I said, "Guys this is the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel." Making his eyes widen as they all surrounded him I took Freed's hand and took him to a large door and went into a grand Library. "Freed they have Letter magic and mainly hang out in here." He looked at me and said, "Thank you Lucy." Let go of my hand and quickly went start to a book self. I waved to them and left to see Gray still shirtless. "Gray your close." And watched as he looked around for his cloths "You true Fairy friends, I'm so happy for you." Zeref said to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed and said, "Fairy Tail is sending 4 teams over to form an alliance with us. I'm worried about you." "I know but I am a member of the Council here so I will be safe. They even know who I am and vowed to help be rid of the curse." I turned and look at him. His hair was longer and still in the same style when I first net him but he changed his cloths. He now wears dark colored jeans and dark colored mussel shirts and black sneakers I smiled and said, "You are right. I forgot. I like the counsel because they let us stay with the guild and still go on missions." I suddenly yawned and said, "I'm suddenly tired." He nodded picked me up bridle style and took me to our room tucked me in and left but not before kissing my lips softly and I fell asleep.

**~Zeref's P.O.V~**

I went back down and saw Aki looking at me with worry. I went over to her and she asked, "What happen to Lu?" "She was suddenly tired." I said looking at her. She was a brunette with green eyes earth magic mage and Lucy's best friend. "Hmm, sounds strange. Sting!" she yelled and he came over asking with his girlfriend who was the black dragon slayer Kira, "What?" Sting asked sitting down pulling Kira into his lap who then yawned and said, "I'm sleepy all of a sudden we looked around to see all the female slayers yawn and went up stairs slowly with the guys help. Sting said, "Be right back." And left carrying a now sleeping Kira we looked at each other and Aki said, "Follow me." And we stood going to the library and entering it. The female ruin and the most smartest mage Sakura looked up and said, "Hi." The earth mage said, "Hey. Sakura we need the section on slayers. All the female slayers became tired all of a sudden." She nodded and put her thick book down and said, "Follow me." We went into the older part of the place and stopped at a shelf and she looked and pulled out 3 books, brought them over to a table and open the first one. "Man. This language is really old." With a jolt I recognized it and said, "I can read it. This language is 200 years old and is forgotten. The history of Dragon Slayers." I took the book and scanned the context page and flipped to page 1004 and ready, "On the day the Blue moon all female Dragon slayers will change. Their powers will mature and they will be able to tap into their 2nd and 3rd origin of magic, as well as their bodies. They will be able to use their Dragon abilities to the limit and beyond with out killing themselves, will also happen to other female slayers as well. IMPORTANT NOTE: the Dragon slayer of the end of time and of the constellations will be made into Queen. If she doesn't have her love beside her she will die." I shot up and bolted out of the library and up to Lucy's room and climbed into her bed pulling her close to my body and whispered, "I will stay by your side my only love." And gentle kiss her throat and falling asleep. I woke up to a light and looked at Lucy to see her glowing pale yellow color and changed before my eyes. I also felt my body change and when she open her eyes I gasped at the amount of power she let loose. When it did a golden barrier sprung up around us and I felt my magic changing to and then a woman with floor length hair the color of midnight with green eyes appeared above us and said, "I am the spirit of the Dragon Queen. Your mate Zeref the Dark mage is the chosen one and you as well. I can see and feel how much you care for this girl as much as my soul mate did and still dose for me. This is the first guild every to have all the Slayers. Dragons, demons, fairies, phoenixes, ghosts, phantoms and angles all together thus one female of every type will become the Queen and if they have a mate the mate will become the King of the race." Then a man with piercing black eyes and brown hair appeared and said, "I am the Spirit of the Dragon King. Dark Mage you are the chosen mate of Lucy Heartfillia there for making you the King of the Dragon Slayers. Hers and your powers have merged meaning that you can use hers and she can use your. When you awake you will have our souls and Lucy's keys of us will be changed. You both will regain all our memories and powers as well. Now sleep and you'll have a gift." And with that I fainted.

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

When I woke up I felt great and a warm chest. I turned to my side to see Zeref sleeping with me in his arm and felt my eyes widen. His once black hair now was a purple sheen to it if you look close enough; he had a thicker built and a less child like face. Over his left eye was a black tattoo and I could make out a dragon. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom and gasped, My blond hair is now a silvery color and went down to keens, I had a the body of a elf and over my left eye was a gold and silver tattoo that had stars inter twined in it and my eyes were a silvery brown with golden flecks in them. I braided my hair and notice my pointed ears and walked out to see Zeref sitting up in the bed looking me over and I smiled and said, "Morning." And went over to the closest and took out some jeans shorts and a blue tank and put it on with my brown boots, I took my belt and put it on and hooked on my keys and whip and said, "I'm going to get something to eat." And let the room and ran into Keta, our only female phoenix slayer, and I said, "You changed also!" her red hair touched the floor and on her right arm was a red tattoo of a phoenix. She nodded and said, "You to even Milo did as well Misty, Carry, Momoka, and Amaya did also." "All the female slayers did those with tattoos are the Queens of their types. Lucy the queen of the dragon slayers, you are the queen of the phoenix slayer, Misty the queen of the demon slayers, Carry queen of the wolf slayers, Momoka queen of the pixies slayers, and Amaya of the Angle slayers. And if they haves a mate their mates will become the kings. I am Lucy's so I and the king and Milo are also the king." I asked, "So Shinju is the princess?" and Zeref nodded and said, "Yeah and since Keta thinks of Rick as her little brother he is also the prince of your type." We nodded and went down together and went over to the bar and ordered breakfast. Then Shinju ran up holding hands with Rick and said, "We are going out to town. Be back in an hour." And left and I looked at Zeref and we sighted and I said, "A date already." and shook my head. "Listen up every one. The Fairy Tail teams will be arriving by this afternoon. So show them a 7 Star party and prepare 8 rooms the left side are for the girls the right is for the guys." And they all yelled and started to run around. "hey Lucy where is our slayers?" a familiar voice said making me turn to see Patherlily and 2 other exceeds. "Gajeel, Rough, Sting!" I called and when the exceeds saw then they flew to them and the slayers hugged them making me smile and I felt Zeref's arm around my waist and he said, "Don't worry I'll protect you as will the other slayers." Making me smile and I said, "I trust you."

**~Time skip noon~**

The ball room wa all set up with food tables, drinks, dessert, music and a big banner saying 'Welcome Fairy Tail' I shook my head and went over to the bar and sat at it and Rouge came up and said, "I need your help." "Sure what can I do?" "I want to ask out Asteria but I'm not sure how I should." He said and I said, "be yourself and just go up to her and ask her. She likes a straight steady guy who will care for her and love her for her." He nodded and left to go to her. I watched as he took her aside and she threw her arms around him and said, "I will!" Making us cheer and Sting said, "About time." And I nodded and then they master said, "Fairy Tail is here." Zeref came and stood by me as did Sting and Rouge along with their girls and they doors open and I saw my old team come in. Master came forward and said, "Welcome to 7 Stars I am Arthur the Guild Master. We have a surprise for you but after the treaty are done and till then make your selves at home and pleas if you want to fight someone do it in a friendly duel out in the training fields." Makarov stepped forth and said, "Thank you; I'm Makarov Guild Master of Fairy Tail." Master nodded and they went up stairs. "Gajeel what are you doing here?" Levy asked and he said, "I joined along with Grey and Freed. I wanted to see Bunny Girl again and I met my girlfriend Harmony the sound dragon slayer." "Dragon slayer?" she asked. He nodded and walked over to a girl with wavy golden hair and tan skin and sat beside her and pulled her into his lap. "Why are you here?" a voice said and I turned to see Lisanna walking towards us. I said, "I'm a member here." "why would a gild take ins a weak mage?" "She is not weak. She is the strongest girl I know." Zeref said glaring at her. "Yeah my mom is the best and greatest mage in the world." Shinju said and Rick nodded. "Luce, why did you join them and leave us?" Natsu asked as he came up and Lisanna looked at him and said, "Natsu don't talk to her." "Why? She's my friend." "Your spell doesn't work her. As long as Fairy Tail is here your black magic is powerless." Kira said to her as she touched Natsu's mark and a black light appeared then faded and his face turned white. "Luce, can you forgive me." He whispered and fell to his knees. "Fairy tails was under her spell. It doesn't work here because it was placed on the guild building it self so they had no clue." I looked at Natsu and hugged him and said, "You hurt me really bad but I forgive you but you have to earn back my friendship." He hugged me back and said, "I will." And left behind an angry Lisanna and a smirking Kira and she put up her hands and chanted a spell and any one with a Fairy Tail mark black light came form it. She lowered her hand and said, "Now they can never be affected by your black magic." "Everyone. We now have a treaty and time for the surprise. In honor of it we 7 Stars are hosting a party! Story book styles meaning any thing form a Fairy Tail." we cheered and I stood up and said, "all the girls follow me so we can get ready and I'll show you to your rooms." And I got down and all of the girls did. Once I showed them there rooms I said, "There are some dresses in the closet." And left to go in my own room and I opened my closet. I took out a simple elven dress that was a pure white color but the sleeves were a golden color with a rope in the middle that was gold velvet. I slipped it on and looked in the mirror and saw that it fitted perfectly. I pulled the top half of my hair back and let the rest fall down and I was just putting on make up when Windy came in and asked, "Can you help me?" I nodded and grabbed a midnight cloak put it on and said, "Sure. How has Fairy Tail been?" I asked as we were walking to her room and went in. I giggled as i saw all the dresses thrown around and she said, "It has been dark and boring. Master removed mine and Romeo's sign in hopes that we could join here. Lucy I'm so sorry for how we treated you." I hugged her and said, "I forgive you Windy. Now let's choose a dress. Since you are going with Romeo why not dressed up as Juliet?" I let go of her and looked and grabbed a dress that was blue velvet with white in the chest area and the sleeves showed white with golden straps in it. "This." I said and handed it t her and she went into the bathroom and a few minutes later she came out and I said, "Beautiful. Come here so I can do your hair." She ran over and sat on the bed and I took a brush and I sat behind her and started to brush her hair and put it in her normal hair style. "It is time." Zeref said as he knocked on the door and I called, "OK! Lets go." We got up and open the door to sees Zeref dressed in a black robe trimmed with gold and a dark grey cape holding a staff. "Really?" I asked an he nodded and said, "You two look beautiful. Master knows about the changes and will announce it to everyone. Windy go ahead a boy named Romeo is waiting with who I think is his dad." She nodded and ran. He turned back to me and removed my hood and put on my head a beautiful silver crown and said, "Now you look like a Queen." Making me smile and I heard a gasp and turned to see Keta dressed in spaghetti strapped red dress with the skirt on one side slit up to her mid thigh and it was a red color. "You look great." I told them both. Milo was a dragon demon and has a habit of not hiding his wings and tail which was a silver color that went perfectly with his cloths. "Thanks." Milo said and then asked, "Show them your wings?" she sighed and beautiful scarlet wings came out and I said, "Now you look like a queen." Making her smile and then we walked to the others and I took of my cloak and hung it up.

Shinju came up to us in a beautiful white dress with her ears out and stood in front of us and I let my white wings out making Zeref touched them and said, "I have seen these in a long time. But it makes you look like an angle" And one by one Master called their names and then he called Keta and Milo's names. The held hands and walked out making me smirk at the gasps. Then he said, "Our last royal couple and most powerful. They are as opposite at the day and night and Dusk is their daughter. They are beloved by our guild and this town both of them are members of our town's Magic Counsel, the Last Elemental Tengu and Ice Inu and a famous mage, may I present the King, Queen, and Princess of the Dragon Slayers, Zeref, Lucy, and Shinju!" and we all walked out.

**Hope this was worth your wait and sorry for not updating my stories sooner. To see their cloths and what Milo and Keta looks like go to my profile and under Lucy's dress link there is a note. I'm not sure when I'll be updating again.**


End file.
